


Bad Influence

by ElZacharie



Series: Drabbles [17]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Some Humor, implied carwash siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/pseuds/ElZacharie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe you shouldn't curse around your child so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Influence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rangerofdiscord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerofdiscord/gifts).



Carolina sniffled and wiped at her eyes, curled up in a chair in the principal's office. She had no idea what she'd done wrong-- she'd been playing with her friends, when, all of a sudden, the teacher was yelling at her and writing her up. She'd been sobbing when the principal interrogated her, and even more when she'd learned her parents were rushing straight over.

Her mother burst in first, dressed haphazardly in sweatpants and a tank top that strained over her pregnant belly. Her father came in after her, much more respectable looking than his wife. Carolina burst into tears again when she saw them, unable to control herself.

"Baby, no, shh, it's okay!" Allison quickly whispered, picking her up in her arms and holding her close. "It's okay baby, I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding."

"Thank you for arriving on such short notice, Mr. and Mrs. Church," the principal said as they took their seats. "During recess, your daughter was playing with her classmates when she suddenly began... cursing at them out of nowhere."

Leonard groaned and held his face in his hands. Allison frowned and turned towards Carolina. "Lina... what the fuck?"

"This is exactly why she's in trouble in the first place!" Leonard snapped suddenly. "You can't keep your damn mouth clean around her!"

"Oh, fuck you, asshole, I can say what I want!"

"She's learning these from you, you bitch!"

"Stop being such a high and mighty hyprocrite, Leonerd!"

The fighting was cut off by Carolina's laughter-- for some reason, the little girl was extremely entertained by their arguments-- and the look on the principal's face.

"Might I suggest... couple's therapy?"


End file.
